the_academy_clstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Sang Sorenson
Sang Sorenson is the central character of the books in The Ghost Bird series. The story follows her life after it dramatically changes when she moves from Illinois to Sunnyvale Court near Charleston in South Carolina. She meets Dakota (Kota) Lee whilst sneaking out of her house at night. Kota introduces her to the rest of the his 'team'. The boys bring her into their family, feeling protective towards her. All Sang knows is that they are part of 'The Academy', the secretive private school the boys went to before coming to Ashley Waters High. As Sang discovers more about the boy's secretive lives she gets pulled deeper and deeper into the dangers and complications of Academy life. Appearance Gabriel describes Sang's soft dark blonde hair as 'chameleon', as it contains multiple shades of blonde and even some red, and changes color depending on the light1.6 Introductions - Gabriel. Sang prefers to wear it twisted up in a clip behind her head, but Gabriel prefers it down and steals her clips. She has fair skin and expressive light green eyesMSK.1 Meeting Sang (Kota) - Shadow of a Girl with a small nose. She is slender yet still curvy enough to also be beautiful. Gabriel's signature scent for Sang is a soft musk with a fruit and sweet undertone.3.18 Friends vs Family - Runway Biography Sang was born on October 6, and named after her father's mother, Sangrida Sorenson, but it was shortened to Sang by Mrs Sorenson. Sangrida Sorenson died when Sang was 8 years old3.21 Friends vs Family - First Ever Sleepover. Sangrida is an Old Norse name and means: a Valkyriebabynamespedia.com In elementary school, in gym class, Sang was taught to fall safely from a tall distance1.6 Introductions - Gabriel. In third grade, a boy made her go with him into the coat closet at school, and then tried to kiss her. Sang pushed him away3.21 Friends vs Family - First Ever Sleepover. When she was 8, Mr Sorenson bought bicycles for both Sang and Marie from an neighbor who was moving. Sang's was grey, Marie's was white. They stopped being used as Mrs Sorenson started isolating both Sang and Marie. They weren't allowed to ride on the street, and the bicycles weren't suitable for off-road4.25 Forgiveness and Permission - The Limit of Jealousy. Sang learned to swim before her mother became sick. In 7th grade, she swam in the pool at her school. In Illinois, her stepmother had eventually relented to allow solitary walks outside as the nearest neighbor there was a couple of miles away1.5 Introductions - Nathan. Sang has had nightmares most nights since she was 9 or 10 years old3.22 Friends vs Family - The Truth About Dreams, but has taught herself not to cry out so as not to wake family members. She knows no-one will come if she screams. Sang has a small brown diary/journal, in which she writes in English - but using modified Korean lettering as a code2.3 First Days - Polaris. It mostly consists of a record of her dreams/nightmares, from which she has tried to discern patterns, but is now mostly habitual as a way to occupy her time at home2.4 First Days - First Day. When Sang is 15 years old, she and her family move to Sunnyvale Court near Charleston, South Carolina from a tiny town in Illinois, in late July/early August. When they meet, Nathan mentions the tree was brought down in a bad storm the previous week, before Sang moved in1.5 Introductions - Nathan, however Kota knows they moved in a few weeks earlierMSK.1 Meeting Sang (Kota) - Shadow of a Girl. Her parents chose Sunnyvale Court because it was the least crowded street within an hour's drive of where her father works2.1 First Days - Following the Leader. Sang has trouble understanding how to interact normally with other people as she was severely socially isolated for many years. Mrs Sorenson permitted no social interaction other than school attendance. Sang does not even know her own home telephone number1.4 Introductions - Silas. Her family members have little to no physical contact with each other - they do not hug or offer comfort. If she cries, she is told to go to her room until she gets over herself1.10 Introductions - Mr Blackbourne. Sang's experience is of relationships and intimacy is extremely limited for her age. Her only knowledge of male anatomy is from encyclopedia pictures6.14 Push and Shove - A Night Away. Mrs Sorenson did not permit her to attend sex-ed classes at school6.22 Push and Shove - Near Miss. Sang has taught herself to cook simple meals2.5 Painful Secrets Sang has taught herself the alphabet in sign language. Mr Sorenson used to bring home old desk sets, including clocks. As they didn't have a lot of toys when growing up, Sang would open up the clocks and play with them5.8 Drop of Doubt - The Dragon Desk and the Backward Clock. After years of wandering around in the woods, Sang has developed an innate sense of direction and can accurately point to compass directions in the dark5.24 Drop of Doubt - Luke, The Thief Sang likes to read, including psychological thrillers, mysteries, fantasy, and British classics1.4 Introductions - Silas. She enjoys watching World Series baseball on TV, and says her grandfather used to watch every game, but has never been to a live match1.8 Introductions - North. Trivia * Her favorite color is pink1.6 Introductions - Gabriel. * Her favorite Grimm's fairy tale is 'The Princess in Disguise'1.7 Introductions - Luke. * Her favorite flower is the 'Chrysler Imperial' rose1.7 Introductions - Luke. * One of her favorite tracks is 'Mysterious' by Yuko Ohigashi. * Sang has never been able to whistle3.2 Friends vs Family - Hidden Bruises Sang's iPhones # Bought by Victor the week before school1.6 Introductions - Gabriel; dropped during Friday Fall incident, screen smashed2.22 Friday Fall # Replacement dropped in the tub during shower incident, screen cracked and waterlogged3.3 Friends vs Family - Saturday. # The next one is given to Mr Blackbourne3.7 Friends vs Family - Secret Plans before Victor gives it to Sang3.8 Friends vs Family - Apples. This one also has an app to access cameras in the Sorenson house3.25 Friends vs Family - The Academy, Capable. Cracked in gym shower room3.28 Forgiveness and Permission - Accusations, lost in pile of sawdust3.33 Forgiveness and Permission - Dear Agony # At school, Sang has another phone5.1 Drop of Doubt - Under Threat of a Birthday. Victor gets her a replacement as the calls and messages on this one are being intercepted5.16 Drop of Doubt - Reroute. # New phone bought by Victor5.16 Drop of Doubt - Reroute, screen shattered by Jade6.27 Push and Shove - Cornered # Another new iPhone7.1 House of Korba - Donation Cups and Bat Signals, stolen at homecoming game and substituted with blank phone7.19 House of Korba - Pranks # Sang has a new phone on her way to the children in the abandoned store8.1 The Other Side of Envy - A Peek Inside the Academy; she drops it after leaving Gabriel's home, cracking the screen8.4 The Other Side of Envy - A Promise. # at least one or possibly two in here from Healing Power of Sugar, I'll double check details and add later # New phone has unique heart sticker on inside of coverRecovery 10.1 First Kiss - The Recovery References Sorenson, Sang